


Soldier's Homecoming

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bio Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, Harley Comes Home, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Hugs, Irondad, Ironfamily, Solider Homecoming, Tears, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Eighteen months ago Harley exchanged tearful goodbyes with his family and went off to fight.Guess who's come home early.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Soldier's Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I wanted to post something soft and fluffy and this happened 
> 
> Comment and kudos appreciated :3

"Hey Dad, what's for lunch?" An amused voice asked.  
Tony whirled around and dropped the knife he was holding as tears sprang to his eyes.  
"Oh my god," he whispered.  
There in front of him, clad in his uniform, stood his eldest son Harley. Huge smile on the teens face.  
"I'm home," the teen said.  
Tony wordlessly pulled him into a hug, kissing the side of the teen's head.  
"Welcome home kiddo," Tony whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks as he started to sob lightly.  
Harley gripped the back of his shirt, hiding his face in his Dad's shoulder as a few tears fell.  
"I missed you," the teen whispered.  
"I missed you too bud." 

"Tony are okay? I heard something hit the floor," Pepper said as she rounded the corner, stopping in her tracks when she saw him hugging someone. The figure pulled away and turned around to smile at her.  
"Harley," she gasped.  
"Hey mama."  
Immediately bursting into tears Pepper threw her arms around him, briefly pulling back to cup his face and making sure this was real. With watery smiles the two embraced one another, one hand tangling in his hair.  
"I missed you Mama," Harley whispered into her shoulder.  
"I missed you too sweetheart," Pepper cried a little harder, kissing the side of her son's head. 

"Daddy, why is Mommy crying?" Morgan asked as she walked in.  
At that Pepper and Harley pulled away so the teen could face his little sister, Tony came over and held Pepper to his side.  
"Hey Mo," he greeted.  
Morgan stared at him for a moment before realisation dawned in her eyes.  
"Harley," she cried happily, jumping into his arms and wrapping around him like a koala, "I missed you."  
"I missed you too ladybug," Harley replied holding her tightly and kissing her cheek.  
Morgan pulled back enough to see his face, her smile falling at the sight of his tears.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"I'm just so happy to see you all again," the teen replied with a smile.  
Morgan smiled back and pressed a kiss to his nose before wrapping her arms around him again. 

The family all sat down for lunch and got Harley caught up on what he'd missed in the last eighteen months.  
"My brother has a boyfriend?" Harley exclaimed, shocked at what his Dad had just told him.  
"Yep," Tony smiled with a small chuckle, "his name is Harry and they are so in love it's almost sickening."  
Harley let out small laugh and shook his head.  
"As long as they're happy, we won't have any problems."  
"He'll be happier now your home," Tony told him.  
"What do you mean?" Harley asked, a look of concern on his face as his parents exchanged a quick glance.  
"Peter hasn't been the same since you left," Pepper explained gently, "he's been distant and almost lost."  
"How can I help?" The teen asked.  
He never noticed how lost his brother felt, he'd always seemed okay on their video calls.  
"Just being here to give him a big hug will help buckaroo," Tony answered with a smile.  
"I can do that," the teen smiled, turning to his little sister who was looking at him with bright eyes, "so Momo what've you been up to?"

Later that afternoon Harley was in the living room watching cartoons with Morgan, when Peter bolted past and upstairs. Tony, who had been helping Pepper with dinner, shared a confused look with her before heading up after him.  
He knocked on Peter's door lightly before entering, heart breaking upon seeing his son laying on his bed and sobbing softly.  
"Bug what happened?" The man asked as he walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Peter didn't answer, just curled up tighter.  
"Hey," Tony cooed softly, gently getting the teen to uncurl before pulling him into a sitting position and wiping away his tears, "c'mon sweetheart talk to me, what's got you so upset huh?"  
Peter took a deep shuddering breath before answering.  
"They - they showed a homecoming video in modern history, soldiers coming him," Peter explained and Tony instantly knew why it had upset him, "it made me miss Harley even more."  
Tony pulled his sobbing teen into his lap and hugged him tightly, the teen wrapping around his arms him and sobbing into his shoulder. Tony rocked and shushed him gently, whispering reassurances in his ear. 

Peter's sobs soon died down to sniffles and Tony pulled away just enough to gently wipe his sons face dry.  
"I really miss him Dad," Peter said, eyes and voice full of sadness.  
"I know bug," Tony soothed when the teen hugged him again with fresh tears welling in his eyes, "it's okay sweetheart. Actually I've got a surprise for you downstairs, might help take your mind off it a little."  
"I'm not in the mood," Peter mumbled into his shoulder.  
"I promise your gonna like this," Tony told him, smiling softly when his son looked him.  
"Ok," Peter relented but didn't move.  
Tony simply stood, lifting the teen into his arms as he did before heading downstairs. 

Tony walked into the kitchen where Harley was now sat at the kitchen island, talking with his mom as she finished up dinner. Morgan sat on the counter happily drinking some Ribena.  
Tony cleared his throat and the three looked over, soft smiles on their faces as the man set Peter on his feet.  
"Surprise kiddo," Tony said softly with a smile, gently turning the boy around.  
"Sup bug boy?" Harley smiled as he stood. Peter didn't say anything, just ran over and jumped into the older teens arms immediately sobbing into his shoulder. Harley held his brother tightly, face hidden in the younger teens shoulder as his own tears finally fell.  
Like Peter had missed him, Harley had missed him in return. He'd missed his brothers bubbly attitude and constant science babble.  
"I missed you so much," Peter sobbed, clinging to his brother tighter as though he'd disappear again if he let go.  
"I missed you too Pete, I missed you so much," Harley told him, holding him closer. 

After five minutes the boys finally pulled back and smiled at one another, Harley wiping away his brothers tears.  
"Hey bro," the elder greeted.  
"Hey bro," Peter giggled.  
"Petey, you okay?" Morgan asked, arms around her brothers legs as she looked up at him.  
"I'm okay Morg," Peter smiled down at her, stroking his hand gently through her hair.  
"So Peter," Harley started gaining his brothers attention, an amused smile on his face, "tell me about this Harry you're so in love with."  
Peter blushed as a dopey smile broke out over his face. 

Tony watched from the doorway as his children sat down and caught up with one another. His family finally felt whole again and the light had returned into the eyes of his wife and younger children. He knew Harley probably wouldn't be home for long, just like when Rhodey was in the military, but he intended to make the most of it. Starting with a family dinner that Pepper was just putting onto plates.


End file.
